The invention aims, more especially, to provide a device which is intended to assist a general trade builder or D-I-Y enthusiast or gardener or other interested person in the building of a wall to the standards normally only achievable by an expert brick layer.
In the context of the invention, the term "brick" is employed in a generic manner to include standard bricks and blocks used in the construction of houses and other buildings, bricks and blocks used for the construction of garden walls and, more generally, any form of right rectangular building element normally laid with the aid of a cement mixture, referred to hereinafter as mortar.